monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanfic:The Adventures of Goji XII: Bitterchilled Tundra
The Bitterchilled Tundra lived up to its name. It was cold, vey cold. Even the strongest monsters have a hard time making a living here. But the caravan was prepared for it. Miki was at Goji's medical bed, looking at the unconscious body of Goji. She was hoping to see if the one who saved her from the Genprey pack and the Tigrex would wake up. Krystal, the Deyuragua, was leading the caravan through the bitterchilled tundra, to her den. Upon reaching it,They were greeted by Krystal's own child, a female named Lilly. Lilly looked much like her mother, but her personality could not have been more enjoyable. She was playful creature, and did not seem to take any offence to seeing humans in the den. More than anything, she was curious on why her mother would bring a caravan of humans to the den. The Caravan decided to find some resources, and built a fireplace outside the den. Goji was placed near the fire so he could be kept warm while the medical man did his job. Miki stayed up for a whole two nights. She would not abandon her savior, not after all he had done for her. After what felt like an eternity, Goji began to stir. Miki was happy, as well as the whole caravan. Goji woke up, and spoke. "Miki, what happened? Where are we?" Miki could not help but smile. She explained what had happened. Goji was surprised to find that the word of him spread even here in the bitterchilled tundra. A day later, Goji found himself well enough to be able to walk. And once he was able to be fit for duty, the caravan went to move on. Miki thanked Krystal for everything she has done. Krystal spoke. There is no problem about it. I wish you and Goji the best of luck. You will need it if Goji is to be able to end this war between humans and monsters. I wish for a world where I can raise Lilly, without having to worry about the humans harming her. We have enough issues with the numerous other monsters that we share our home with. With that being said, the Caravan moved on. Goji's Barioth armor was well suited for the Bitterchilled tundra, so he felt comftorable. Meanwhile.... Back at the Diablos Graveyard, Nigrum Cor was speaking to his Deviljho friends. I have a task for you three, and you better listen closely! The son of Hurricurse is escorting a Caravan through the Bitterchilled Tundra, I have "hired" a friend to deal with him! You will know him as the Death eater, the Wilolu! Fearah, Savage and Tim were surprised that Nigrum Cor would send a Fanged Beast to do an elder dragon's job. Savage spoke. But why would you send a wilolu after him? Why not one of us? '' Nigrum cor hisses at Savage. ''Because you three failed to do the job the first time. Also, sending a deviljho after him, especially after Goji found out about who you work with, and my plans to become dragon emperor, It would be apparent to them that I am targeting them now. I want to keep a "low profile" as you may say, for now. '' ''But I sent the wilolu because that wilolu in question, has something to settle with Goji. You see.... I lied to the wilolu, saying that Goji's father, Hurricurse, killed his father, and hates Hurricurse for it. And what better way to get revenge is there than to kill Hurricurse's offspring? So giving him the job was not too difficult. '' ''But mark my words.... When I become Dragon emperor, you deviljho will have your share of the deal. As long as you serve me, you will never have to worry about the gnawing pain of your hunger ever again..... Up next.... Chapter XIII: Death eater in the Bitterchilled Tundra Category:Fan Fiction